New Feelings
by tomoya-542002
Summary: I hate summaries... The story is basically this: When Daisuke's and Riku's relationship hits rock bottom, Daisuke finds himself wondering what it would be like to have Satoshi as more than just a friend.
1. Default Chapter

New Feelings

By: tomoya542002

'(Words)' thoughts/conversations with alter ego

Underlined words look at a/n for definition

passing time

change POV

rewind

Disclaimer: I don't own D-N-Angel (no matter how much I wish I did)

New Feelings: Chapter1

_Bweep Bweep!_

"Damn alarm…" a teen-aged boy muttered as he turned off his alarm clock. Yawning and stretching, he got out of bed and began hunting around his room for some clean clothes and school things.

'You know, you should really clean your room. It's a pig-sty in here,' Dark said as Daisuke pulled out his book-bag from a pile of dirty clothes.

Daisuke winced. 'Maybe you're right. I think I just steeped on a thumbtack!' Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he ran downstairs for a quick breakfast and hurried off to school.

'You're in a rush today,' Dark commented, 'is there any special reason?'

'Ie, I just want to get to school _on time _for once!'

'Sheesh, you act like it's _my_ fault don't get enough sleep.'

'Because it is!' Daisuke muttered.

'Gomen!' Dark said sarcastically, laughing.

"Uh, Daisuke, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Takeshi!" Daisuke said. "What were you saying?"

"Dark's going to go steal "The Enchantress' Heart" and I'm gonna get it all on tape! See, I'm going to hide in the museum until it closes, then when he goes to steal it…"

Daisuke nodded politely, but he wasn't really listing to a word Takeshi was saying. He was glancing over Takeshi's shoulder, watching Satoshi write in his black note-book. 'I wonder what he's writing…' Daisuke wondered vaguely.

'Who _cares_ what creepy bastard's doing? As long as he's not trying to catch me, I don't give a care.' Dark sighed, 'Quit staring at him, Daisuke! Takeshi's starting to notice."

Blushing, Daisuke turned back to Takeshi and nodded his head.

"Do you even know what you're agreeing with?" Takeshi asked, laughing.

"I… dame…"

"Oh well, class is about to start. I've gotta get to my seat." Takeshi got up and walked off; wondering what was up with Daisuke.

'Why were you staring at creepy bastard anyway?' Dark asked Daisuke as the teacher began talking.

'Nande monaii…' Daisuke whispered.

'Ok.'

Daisuke tried to listen to the teacher, but he once again found himself staring at the blue haired detective sitting a few seats away.

'Why does he keep staring at me?' Satoshi wondered. He had glanced at Daisuke and saw that he was once again staring at him with that dazed look on his face. Daisuke blushed and quickly looked away. 'He _is_ hontoni kawii desu…'

'Satoshi get your mind out of the gutter! In case you've forgotten, as long as Dark resides within him, he is the enemy!' Krad snapped.

'Wakata, wakata… demo… Dark and Daisuke are _technically_ two different people, so I can be friends with Daisuke, yet still hate Dark, right?'

'Ie!''

'Urusai Krad! Daisuke's a really cool guy, so I'm not going to listen to you. Daisuke's _not_ the enemy!'

'Sometimes I wonder if you are…'

'Mou… teme.'

Daisuke scrambled to his feet when the lunch bell rang and practically ran over to Riku.

"Ne Daisuke, ready?" Riku asked, blushing. She and Daisuke had planned to eat lunch together that day.

"Hai, ikou yo!" Holding hands, they walked out of the classroom.

"Masahiro, I think something's wrong with Daisuke… We should follow him!" Takeshi said, grabbing Masahiro by the arm and dragging him off.

"Takeshi we can't spy on Daisuke and Riku!"

"Sure we can! They're right over there!" Takeshi pointed over to the bench that Daisuke and Riku were sitting at. "Let's hid in the bushes, they won't see us there."

"Dozo dame Takeshi! Daisuke will kill us if he find outs!" Masahiro pleaded, but Takeshi just told him to shut up before pulling him into the bushes to spy on Daisuke and Riku.

"Daisuke… we need to talk…" Riku was saying.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Daisuke asked.

"Takeshi, think we should get out of here, nothing good ever follows 'we need to talk'!" Masahiro whispered.

"My god, she's breaking up with him!" Takeshi hissed, ignoring Masahiro.

"Daisuke… I think we should… start seeing other people." Riku was speaking so softly that Takeshi and Masahiro could barely hear her from their hiding spot in the bushes.

"Na… nani?" Daisuke whispered, looking as though he might faint any second.

"Poor Daisuke… when a girl says that then she usually already has someone in mind, and if she ain't ridin' him yet, then she at least has him out of the stables, saddled and ready to go." Takeshi muttered to Masahiro.

"Daisuke, hontoni gomen nasai, but I'm breaking up with you," Riku said with what was clearly false sincerity. Without waiting for Daisuke to reply, she got up and walked away, leaving Daisuke feeling dazed and confused.

"That OBAN!" Takeshi yelled, standing up and marching over to Daisuke, "She had _no_ right to do that to you Daisuke!"

Daisuke just sat there, staring off into space.

'She dumped me…' Daisuke repeated to himself for the umpteenth time, vaguely aware that Takeshi was talking to him. 'Riku dumped me."

'Daisuke… daijoubu?' Dark asked.

'Nani? Oh… hai, daijoubu…' Daisuke got to his feet and slowly made his way back to class.

When he got there his heart sank to his feet. Riku was sitting at her desk, flirting animatedly with the new boy from Mexico who could only say one word in Japanese: "hai". Daisuke slid into his seat and began banging his head against the desk, wishing he could just disappear off the face of the planet.

'Careful Daisuke, don't get a concussion,' Dark joked, but Daisuke didn't pay him any attention.

As soon as he got home, Daisuke ran up to his room. Slamming the door behind him, he walked to his bed and collapsed onto it, tears streaming down from his ruby eyes.

'Ne ne, Daisuke calm down. It's gonna be ok.' Dark said soothingly.

'Arigatou Dark.' Daisuke whispered, rolling over and turning on the TV. He sat up and watched a bit of a Spanish soap-opera.

A man was sneaking into a house. He peeked into the kitchen and saw the back of a woman who was washing dishes.

"Que quieres por almuezo?" A woman asked, turning to face the man.

He paused and considered the question carefully before answering, "Un sandwich de crema de mani es bein…"

"Pero yo quiero atun!" the woman screamed as she burst into tears. She picked up a glass and threw it at the man, who ducked in the nick of time, before running out of the room, sobbing hysterically.

'I know how she feels," Daisuke sighed before changing the channel.

'Do you even know what she was saying?'

'Ie, but it's obvious what happened.'

'Well then what happened Mr. Smart-Ass?' Dark asked, losing his patience with Daisuke.

'She just caught him sneaking home after having an affair with her best friend.'

'Daisuke you don't speak a word of Spanish! For all we know she was asking him what he wanted for lunch!' Dark snapped at Daisuke.

'If she were asking him that then she wouldn't be screaming and throwing stuff at him!' Daisuke said before finally settling on a music show.

"Nothing to be said, except you make me wish I was dead, this time I'm breakin' up for good, I've never felt this way before, open chest, heart on the floor, I never wished that I was dead, until I met you…" the band began to sing.

'Now _that_ I can defiantly relate to!' Daisuke said. He fell back onto the bed, letting the lyrics of the song wash over him. As he let his mind drift, however, his thoughts brought him back to a certain blue-haired boy.

End Chapter 1

Ie No/Nope Nande monaii… It's nothing… Demo But Dozo Please

Gomen Sorry Hontoni kawii desu Really cute Urusai Shut up Nani What

Dame Don't Wakata, wakata I know, I know Mou… teme A way of saying "Damn you"

Ne Hey Hai Yes/Yep Ikou yo Let's go Mou Something like the word "Jeez"

Hontoni gomen nasai (I'm) really sorry Oban Bitchy old hag Daijoubu All right

Arigatou Thank you

A/N: I don't own the song lyrics, they belong to Mest, and I forgot where I heard the whole joke about if she says that then she already has someone in mind. As for the kid who could only say "hai", it's like all he knows how to say is "yes", so Riku basically taking advantage of him. Now about my Spanish soap-opera… Dark was right. The girl asked the guy something like, "What do you want for lunch," and he said a peanut butter sandwich would be fine. For some reason, she flipped out and said, "But I wanted tuna". See, they were talking so dramatically that Daisuke thought something big was going on. Oh, I couldn't figure out how to get the little marks over the Spanish words so the spelling and grammar is kinda messed up, 'k?


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

"Dai, sweetie, I know you've been dumped, but that's no excuse! You _have_ to go steal 'The Enchantress' Heart' painting tonight!" Emiko said to her son, pulling him out of his room.

"Mom I'm not in the mood… it's kinda hard to transform when I'm depressed."

"Just go steal it!" Emiko shouted, pushing Daisuke out the door and slamming it closed.

'Yare yare, ikou yo!' Dark said happily.

'I can't transform, remember? Thinking about Riku just gets me feeling pissed off, not romantic!' Daisuke snapped at Dark.

'Gomen nasai Daisuke, demo… I think this will help you transform,' Dark said, forcing a picture of Satoshi into Daisuke's mind.

'Nani? What's that suppose to mean?' Daisuke yelled, furious at the fact that Dark would even think that he liked Satoshi.

"It worked, didn't it?" Dark smirked. Calling Wiz to him, he flew off to the museum.

'This is gonna be so cool!' Takeshi thought as he snuck out of the restroom. Getting his camera ready, he settled down and waited for Dark's arrival.

Satoshi walked over to "The Enchantress' Heart". He stood there for a moment, admiring the beauty of the painting.

'Two more minutes… we'd better get ready.' Krad said.

'You sure? You always get jealous of a certain someone whenever I transform,' Satoshi asked a bit bitterly.

'Gomen ne koi, I'll try not to get too upset.'

'Don't call me that!' Satoshi snapped. Closing his eyes he thought of the one person for whom he transformed. Daisuke's image came to his mind; ruby eyes that are usually always filled with joy and laughter, perfect crimson hair, and a smile that could make him fall in love every time he sees it.

'He'll never feel the same. He'll never love you the way I do.' Krad smiled after Satoshi transformed.

'Wakata… demo… to stop loving Daisuke… will be even harder than getting him to love me back…'

Takeshi resisted the urge to run when he saw Satoshi turn into someone else. A tall, slender boy with golden hair an eyes and beautiful angel wings of a white so pure it could make snow seem gray took Satoshi's place in the blink of an eye. The boy stood there staring at a window.

'What's he looking at?' Takeshi thought, turning to see what the guy was staring so intensely at. There, on the windowsill, sat the Phantom Thief, Dark.

Dark jumped down from the window and glided down to Krad. "Satoshi usually uses you as a last resort. What, did you want to see me that badly?" he asked, taking a lock of Krad's hair and giving it a playful tug.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now…" Krad sighed.

Dark laughed and walked over to the painting. "Well my show's about to start, so I'll just take this and go." He reached up to take the painting off the wall, but Krad was there in a flash. He rammed his shoulder into Dark's side, sending him to the ground with a thump.

"Souka," Dark smiled, "Soreja… I've no choice but to fight you." Dark swung his leg out in an attempt to trip Krad, but he had taken to the air. Flipping to his feet, Dark followed. He threw a punch that connected with Krad's jaw, but Krad retaliated with a knee to Dark's stomach, leaving him completely winded.

Taking advantage of this, Krad grabbed Wiz by the wings, yanked him off of Dark's back, and threw him against the wall.

Dark's leg broke with an audible snap as he hit the floor. He swore loudly and gritted his teeth in pain.

'Dark, change back now!' Daisuke yelled.

'Ie, nande monaii! I'll be fine!' Dark lied.

'Dark, I'll be fine, just change back.'

'Fine…'

Daisuke looked up at Krad and caught his eye. He could practically feel the hatred radiating from off of him as Krad stared down at him with a look of utmost loathing.

'Krad no! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!' Satoshi yelled.

"Damn you Niwa!" Krad shouted, not even bothering to keep the anger out of his voice. "As long as you don't touch that painting, I'll let you go, got it?"

"Too late, it's gone!" Daisuke called up to him.

'Here that? I can kill him now!' Krad told Satoshi triumphantly, flying down to Daisuke.

"I'll be leaving now…" Daisuke said nervously. With smile and a wave, he turned around and headed for the door.

"Hold it! I said you could go only go if you take 'The Enchantress' Heart', remember?"

"And I didn't… _Wiz_ did. Bye now." Daisuke laughed as he left the museum, leaving behind a very angry Krad.

'Damn it! He tricked me!' Krad screamed, 'That damn brat! That BASTARD!'

Satoshi just laughed.

Takeshi stood up after everybody had left, feeling slightly dazed, not to mention extremely confused. 'Daisuke is the famous Phantom Thief? Ie, it can't be… This is all just some horrible joke!'

Then he thought back to this morning, to when he had thought Daisuke wasn't listening. He had asked Daisuke if he was the Phantom Thief in disguise. He was joking, of course, but Daisuke had blushed and nodded his head yes. 'But he said he wasn't listening to the question!' Takeshi thought angrily, determined to prove himself wrong. 'I'll worry about it latter…' With that final thought, he left the museum.

'I've gotta give you props for that one Daisuke!' Dark laughed when they got home. 'How did you become so cleverly evil?'

'Well I _did_ learn from the best!' Daisuke said happily.

'Awe… Arigatou Daisuke!'

'Welcome!'

(Umm….) Telephone noises!

"Hello?"

"Satoshi? This is police commissioner Hiwatari. We've been growing impatient with the capture of the Phantom Thief Dark. You are to take the rest of the week off and leave it to somebody else… We've also authorized to police to stop Dark by any means necessary and authority to kill Dark should the need arise. Good-bye." The commissioner hung up without waiting for a reply.

'Gee, don't you feel special?'

'Krad… do you know what this means?'

'Yeah, we get a free vacation and Dark will finally die!'

'No, if they kill Dark… then Daisuke will die too…'

'Gawd this just keeps getting better and better! _Both_ of them will die? That's great!'

'Krad! We can't let Daisuke _die_!'

'Aww, come on Satoshi, please!'

'I can't let them kill Daisuke!'

End Chapter 2

Yare yare oh well/now now (two different people telling me two different things)

Ikou yo let's go Nani What Koi Love Souka I see Soreja Then

Gomen nasai (very) sorry Ie No Nande monaii It's Nothing Arigatou Thank you

Demo but

A/N: "Certain people" said that the Dark/Krad scene was too casual, well… SCREW YOU! It's MY fan-fic not yours! Just joking! I kinda agree… Oh well. If "dame" don't and "arigatou" thank you… does that one song "Dame Arigatou Mr. Robot-o" "Don't Thank You Mr. Robot"? And Satoshi's phone is way too cool for "ring ring" so I put telephone noises…. which is crappier…. I LOVE WIZ! He's super kawii (that means) super cute in Japanese!


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Awe, I feel so special! I just got around to reading my reviews (I'm, umm, technically not supposed to be on the computer because I got grounded) and now I just feel so loved. Thanks peoples! Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to my ramblings, so…. ON WITH THE FAN-FIC!

Chapter 3

"Quit flinching, this won't hurt a bit!" Emiko sighed, getting a bit frustrated with Dark. She had forced him sit down and let her heal his leg before Daisuke had to go school. "Hontoni Dark! You're acting like a child!"

Dark sat down, muttering curses under his breath as Emiko got down a statue of a golden phoenix and a red flute. Placing the bird's head on Dark's broken leg; she began to play a song on the flute. It was a beautiful, yet somewhat eerie, song and unlike anything Dark had ever heard before. He felt his leg grow warm and looked down at the statue to find it crying, its tears healing his leg.

"Wow, thanks!" Dark said gratefully. He got up and looked at the clock.

'Dark, I'm gonna be late for school! Again!' Daisuke exclaimed.

They hurried up and switched places and Daisuke ran out the door.

"Ne Daisuke… etto… hontoni gomen nasai… you know… about what happened between you and Riku…" Risa said uncomfortably before class began.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Daisuke told her. It was true, he had completely gotten over Riku… for Satoshi.

"Ne Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned around and saw Takeshi coming. "What's up?"

"Come over to my house at 7 o'clock, ok. I've got something important I need to show you," he said as soon as he had reached Daisuke.

"Ok, I guess," Daisuke shrugged.

"Good." Takeshi replied and walked off.

'Daisuke we've got to steal the "Gates of Hell".'

'Nani?'

'Don't worry, I guess we could send Wiz over to Takeshi's,' Dark quickly said.

'Why don't you guys ever tell me when we need to steal stuff?' Daisuke asked angrily.

"Ok class, settle down," the teacher said as he walked into the room. "Today we'll start on a major project that counts as a fourth of your grade"the class groaned in protest "—you'll get to work with a partner—" the class cheered happily "—that I'll be choosing for you." The teacher smiled as the class groaned again. "Come on guys, it won't be so bad. When I call you and your partner's names come up to my desk to receive a topic and instruction sheet. First group is… Miss Harada Risa and Mr. Saehara Takeshi."

The class was slowly called up in pairs to collect the stuff for their projects. "Harada Riku and Sugisaki Yukiru… Kaje Yamatto and Li Rika…"

Daisuke's heart was pounding like crazy. There were only four people left: Izzy, Yuuji, himself and… Satoshi! 'Me and Satoshi, me and Satoshi, me and Satoshi!' Daisuke chanted in his head, fingers crossed.

"Niwa Daisuke and…"

'Satoshi! Satoshi!' Daisuke tried telling the teacher telepathically.

"Hiwatari Satoshi."

'HELL YEAH! YOKATTA!' Daisuke shouted in his head, resisting the urge to cheer out loud. Practically running to the teacher's desk, he smiled up at Satoshi.

'Gawd, just kiss the creepy bastard and get it over with! And be careful, you're about to transform!' Dark hissed.

Blushing, Daisuke turned away from the blue haired boy next to him and looked at the teacher.

"You two will be working on subliminal messages in today's movies, music, and such… Here's everything that needs to be in it, how I'll be grading you, and some ideas on how to format it," he said, handing a stack of papers to Daisuke.

"'k." Daisuke turned to go back his desk, but Satoshi gently grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Daisuke… umm… do you want to come over to my apartment to work on the project tonight?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Sure! What time?" Daisuke asked happily.

Satoshi looked relived. "Is seven ok?"

"Umm… yeah, that's fine," Daisuke said. Satoshi gave him one his rare smiles then returned his seat.

'What in the world are you _thinking_!' Dark yelled as Daisuke sat down. 'Do you realize we have to be in three places at once now!'

'Ie, only two…'

'Nani?'

'We're not going to steal the archway; we're going to Satoshi's apartment…'

'We have to go steal it! Your mom left the warning note already!'

'Think of this as punishment for not consulting me first.'

'So that damn brat's coming over, huh?' Krad asked in an angry tone of voice.

'Hai.'

'And you're _happy_ about this? I mean, that kid is so _annoying_!'

'And you aren't?'

'That hurts you know…'

'Krad, urusai…'

"Daisuke Niwa how could you! You are grounded after Friday!" Emiko shouted at her son after he told her that he wasn't going to steal the "Gates of Hell" archway.

"Why Friday?" Daisuke asked as his mom stormed out of the room.

"Because we have to fix this mess and you have to steal the "Fountain of Dreams" on Thursday," she said as she reentered the room, holding a sky blue pendent. "This will separate you and Dark for two hours. Be within three yards of each other by then.

"What happens if we aren't?"

"You'll be permanently spliced half and half. Look, the blue color will drain away as time runs out so just watch that."

"How many times can I use it?"

"Infinite, but it has to recharge after each use, taking longer each time. You're to give it back after this; I don't want you abusing it."

"Ok, ok," Daisuke sighed. "What about Takeshi?"

"Wiz will take care of it, just call him and tell him to come over here instead. Here, hurry up, it's almost seven."

Daisuke put the pendent on a chain, and then put the chain around his neck as a sort of necklace. The moment he did, he felt as though two invisible hooks were pulling him in opposite directions. The "hooks" gave a sharp tug and Daisuke fell to right, Dark to left.

"That was weird…" Dark muttered, standing up.

"I'm gonna go call Takeshi," Daisuke said, going to the next room to use the phone. He was back moments latter. "He's gonna come over."

"It's 6:45, you two had better go," Emiko sighed, pushing Dark and Daisuke out the door. "Good luck Dark, and Daisuke have fun at Riku's. It's so nice that you two could still be friends even after the break-up."

"Riku's?" Dark asked as soon they were out of Emiko's earshot.

"I couldn't tell her the truth! She'd never _willing_ let go to Satoshi's apartment!" Daisuke whined.

"Whatever… see you latter," Dark said, flying off to the museum.

"Bye."

"You ok Daisuke?" Takeshi asked as he and Daisuke walked up to Daisuke's room. He had just arrived and noticed that Daisuke looked a bit out of breath, like he just ran a marathon race.

"Daijoubu!" Daisuke said happily.

"Ok, so you've a TV in your room right?"

Daisuke seemed to consider the question for a moment. "Hai!"

"I've something I need to show you," Takeshi said urgently as they entered the room.

"'K!" Daisuke practically bounced over to the bed, then sat crossed legged on it."

"Etto… you sure you're alright? You're acting funny."

"Me sure!"

"_Right_… I'll just put this then." Takeshi pulled out his tape of last night and put it in the VCR.

The screen flickered, and then showed Satoshi turn into the blond guy. Takeshi fast-forwarded it to the part he was looking for.

"There," he said, pointing at the screen as Dark turned into Daisuke. "Can you explain that, Daisuke?"

"Kyuu!"

"Nani?"

"What's going on?" Daisuke's mom asked, walking into the room.

"He know 'bout Daisuki and Dark!" Daisuke said, pointing at Takeshi.

"Will somebody _please _explain what's going on!" Takeshi shouted.

Daisuke's mom sighed. "I guess we've no choice…"

Satoshi looked at his watch. '7:15… where is he?'

'Maybe he's not coming!' Krad said hopefully.

'Call me crazy, but maybe he's just running late,' Satoshi said a bit sarcastically. 'He'll be here…' As soon as he said this, he heard a knock on the door. Satoshi, not wanting to seem too eager, let the person knock again before going to answer it.

"Hi… umm… Hontoni gomen nasai, I guess I'm a little late…" Daisuke said, blushing slightly.

"It's fine, come on in," Satoshi smiled, stepping aside to let Daisuke enter. 'He's so cute, even when his blushing...' he thought.

"So, should we get started on the project?" Daisuke asked as Satoshi shut the door.

"Ok… the—umm, the living room's way." Satoshi said, leading the way into the living room. "Do you know any movies with subliminal messages that we could use for the project?"

"Hai! Almost all of the Disney movies," Daisuke said, sitting down at the small coffee table and pulling out a notebook, "I mean, it's not that I still watch Disney movies or anything, I, umm… heard it on the news!" he added quickly, blushing again.

"That's actually a really good bit of information we could use," Satoshi said, sitting across from Daisuke and getting his own stuff ready.

"We could write down what we already know, and, you know, worry about getting more info latter… if that's an ok idea I mean…"

"Of course it is," Satoshi assured Daisuke.

'He's such an _idiot_! I honestly don't understand what you could possibly see in him.' Krad muttered.

'Urusai!' Satoshi snapped at him.

'Fine, I'll leave you two alone… for now at least.' Krad replied before drifting off.

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke, who was writing in his notebook, before getting started on the assignment.

"Itai!" he heard Daisuke hiss a few minutes latter. He looked up and saw Daisuke had the tip of his thumb in his mouth and smiled.

When he noticed that Satoshi was looking, he blushed and quickly took his thumb from his mouth. "I got a paper cut…" he mumbled.

"Oh." Satoshi shrugged and got back to work, trying not to laugh so that he wouldn't embarrass Daisuke even more.

'He probably thinks I'm a stupid kid now…' Daisuke mumbled, feeling pretty low. He almost expected Dark to say something like "And he didn't before?" until he remembered that he wasn't there. 'This is too weird,' he thought, 'but at least I can tell Satoshi how I feel without Dark insulting me…' He looked up at Satoshi, his heart racing, only partially due to nerves. "Anou ne, Satoshi…" he whispered.

"Hai?" Satoshi asked politely, looking up at him.

"Etto… nande monaii… gomen ne." Daisuke looked away and blushed.

"Daijoubu Daisuke?"

"H—hai, daijoubu…" Daisuke mumbled, mentally kicking himself. 'Damn it! I'm so stupid! Why can't I just tell him how I feel!'

"I'm glad you came over…" Daisuke heard Satoshi say. He looked up and saw Satoshi smiling at him.

"So am I, thanks for inviting me."

Satoshi sighed. "Daisuke… there's something I need to tell you…" he said, looking away. "I… I think you and Dark should lie low for a little while and, you know, stop stealing stuff for a bit…"

"Nani?" Daisuke practically shouted.

"The police have gotten permission to… to kill Dark."

"I've got to go," Daisuke whispered faintly, standing up. His legs felt like jelly and he almost fell over. Satoshi got up took his arm, steadying him, but Daisuke shrugged him off. "I've got to go help Dark," he said.

"What?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"Ie, we separated so that I could come here and he could go steal the archway…" Daisuke whispered and Satoshi was afraid he might faint. "I've got to go…"

"Daisuke, stay here… If you go to the museum you could get shot at or something by mistake. Just stay here, Dark will be fine." Satoshi said soothingly, trying to calm Daisuke down.

"No! Dark needs my help. What if he gets hurt?" Daisuke asked, heading for the door again.

Satoshi grabbed his arm as he entered the hall. "Daisuke stop. I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

"Like hell you don't!" Daisuke shouted, "Acting like you care! I bet you don't give a damn about me or Dark! Like hell you care!" He tried to yank his arm out of Satoshi's grasp, but Satoshi pulled Daisuke towards him and pushed him against the wall.

"But I do care…" Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Daisuke… I love you." His heart was racing as he leaned in to kiss Daisuke…

Daisuke regretted the words as soon as he said them. He could see the pain flash in Satoshi's eyes and wish he could take back what he said, but anger wouldn't let him admit he was wrong. He tried to pull his arm away from Satoshi and the next thing he knew, Satoshi had him pinned against the wall. Daisuke closed his eyes, suddenly aware of how close they were.

"But I do care," Satoshi whispered into his ear. "Daisuke… I love you."

Daisuke could feel Satoshi lean in so that his lips were centimeters from his own, but before they could actually kiss, Satoshi pulled away. Confused, Daisuke looked up, but instead of seeing Satoshi, he saw Krad, a cold gleam of hate in his golden eyes as he looked down at him.

"And now Niwa," Krad whispered, grabbing Daisuke's neck, "you die…"

Daisuke could feel consciousness slipping away as Krad squeezed his throat. He tried to kick out, but for some reason he couldn't.

**_CRASH!_**

Krad let go of Daisuke as Dark came bursting in through the living room window and tackled him to ground.

"Daisuke, ikou yo!" Dark snapped, taking Daisuke's arm and pulling him towards the window.

Daisuke looked back and saw Satoshi sitting where Krad had been, silent tears running down his cheeks. "Ie!" Daisuke yelled. Pulling away from Dark, he flung himself into Satoshi's lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his shoulder.

"Nani? Naze?" Dark and Satoshi asked simultaneously, Dark's voice cold and harsh, Satoshi's surprised and confused.

Ignoring Dark, Daisuke looked up into Satoshi's eyes. "Because I've fallen in love with you…" he whispered.

End New Feelings

Hontoni Really Etto umm Hontoni gomen nasai (I'm) really sorry Ne Hey Nani What

Kaje Fire (although in the story I'm using it as a name) Yokatta Thank God Ie No Hai Yes

Urusai Shut up Daijoubu Alright Daisuki I really like you (Wiz says Daisuki instead of Daisuke)

Itai Ouch Anou ne A way to get someone's attention (start a conversation) Ikou yo Let's go

Nande monaii It's nothing Naze why Yukiru Sugisaki creator of D-N-Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything, 'k?

A/N: It's done! My first fan-fiction is complete, go me! I'm gonna give a special thanks to my "editors" Courtney and Amber, and to Sandra and Amanda (because I can), also to everyone who gave me a good review (that would be M36NU7, Lord Scribbles, and Rinoki Rio)! I couldn't have done this without you guys! Gawd, I'm acting like I just won an Oscar, but oh well, I think I deserve to brag. See you all next time in "Sacrifices".


End file.
